Lost in Jakarta
by Frozenmoon17
Summary: Di hari yang cerah, seisi kelas Ichigo mengadakan rapat kecil-kecilan untuk membahas piknik bersama. Akan tetapi, kerusuhan terjadi. Wew, ngapain sih, si Ichigo? R&R.. WARNING: OOC, GAJE, dll dsb dst


Di-chan: "A.. Aku kembali..,"

Tie: "**HWAAAAA!! MAYAT HIDUP!"**

Di-chan: "Enak aje loe bilang gue ini mayat idup... Kalo gue mayat idup loe apa? Kucing?"

Tie: "Emang gue kucing. Trus napa?"

Di-chan: ".... AH YA!!! Ini adalah fanfic ketiga gue yang berjudul...,"

Tie: "Lost In Jakarta..,"

Di-chan: "Gomen kalo cerita ini gaje, cerita ini gue temuin (emang barang?) waktu gue kepleset..,"

Ichigo: "Ya elah, gitu aja dibanggain..,"

Tie: "MY PRINCE~!!!!" *nemplok Ichigo*

Di-chan: "HOI! JANGAN DIGITUIN! NIH MAKAN!" *nglempar Hitsugaya*

Tie: "HEH? NGEJAK'I YA???" *nglempar golok tapi nyasar ke kepala Renji*

Renji: "EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!" *digotong Aizen ke RSJ eh, RS Sedeng (sama aja deh)*

Ichigo: "Tie.. Sabar, daripada ngelempar golok gitu, mending...," *ngasih sesuatu*

Hitsugaya: "Nih Die..," *ngasih sesuatu*

Di-chan: "Oh, thanks. AYO TARUUUUUUUUUUUNG!!!" *ngangkat stik golf yang dikasih Hitsu*

Tie: "KALAU ITU MAUMUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" *ngangkat tongkat pramuka yang dikasih Ichi*

Hiruma a.k.a Adit-san (?): "ENJIY THIS FIC!!!" *nembakin basoka ke readers*

Tie&Die: "LHO? HIRUMA???"

DISCLAIMER: BLEACH jelas punya Tite Kubo... Kalo Di-chan & Tie yang punya, ntar Aizen mati karena ketembak basoka... Terus Rukia sama Ichigo nikah, terus Rukia ngelahirin dua anak cewek kembar yang namanya Di-chan en Ti-chan (NGAREP BANGET!)

* * *

Lost in Jakarta

Chapter 1: Rencana

Hari ini, di SMA Karakura...

"Anak-anak, apakah ada yang punya ide untuk piknik besok?" tanya sang guru kepada murid-muridnya. Beberapa orang mengacungkan tangannya untuk memberi usulan kepada gurunya.

"Gimana kalau kita ke pantai?" usul Matsumoto.

"Kalo ke gunung?" usul Yumichika.

"Bukit berbunga?" kata Ikkaku. Lho...???? Bukannya itu lagu?

"Ke kutub utara kayaknya pas banget, deh," usul Hitsugaya yang memang lagi kepanasan jadi dia milih tempat itu.

"Kalo ke kebun yang banyak kelincinya?" usul Rukia sambil membayangkan berekor-ekor kelinci putih melompat kesana kemari.

"Kalo kita ke luar angkasa?" usul Ishida. Wew, jauh banget... Emangnya Ishida mau ngapain di luar angkasa sonoh?

Tiba-tiba Renji mengacungkan pantatnya eh, maksud saiia tangannya. Rukia dan Ichigo yang duduk di sebelah Renji menutup hidung karena bau keteknya yang menyengat sampe luar angkasa (?).

"Ya, Abarai?" tanya guru itu, meminta pendapat dari Renji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Jakarta?" usul Renji disambut sorak-sorakan gaje dari teman-teman sekelas (Ichigo, Rukia sama Hitsugaya nggak lho).

"Ide yang bagus! Terimakasih, Abarai..," kata sang guru, lalu membagikan buku panduannya ke murid-muridnya dengan cara dibom (lho).

Murid-murid bertanya-tanya heran. Kok gurunya bisa tahu ya? Padahal biasanya buku panduannya dibagikan sehari setelah usulan disetujui oleh guru-guru, termasuk pak kepala sekolah.

Setelah si guru meninggalkan kelas, Ichigo langsung bertanya kepada Renji.

"Heh, Renji. Kok kamu bisa tau kalo rencana piknik kita ke Jakarta, sih?" tanya Ichigo. renjipun tersenyum gaje.

"Gue ngintip dari ruang guru..," kata Renji bangga. Lho. Bangga?

_Buset ni anak.. berani banget ngintip di ruang guru..? eh, tunggu. Ngapain dia ke ruang guru??_ Pikir Ichigo.

"Heh, Baboon Queen, ngapain loe ngintip sampe ke ruang guru segala? Nggak sopan banget loe...," sindir Ichigo.

"Oh, waktu itu gue nggak sengaja liat rencananya waktu gue mau ngambil hapenya- UPS!" Renji langsung menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan ngomong itu. Ichigo langsung berdiri dan berniat untuk "menginterogasi" Renji.

"Hapenya siapa, hah? Jujur! Loe 'kan fukutaichou di gotei 6! Seekor babon, eh, seorang fukutaichou itu harus jujur kepada taichou-nya, gurunya, dan juga kepada temannya!" kata Ichigo.

"Gue mau ngambil hape elo yang disita sama Ochi-sensei...," jawab Renji jujur. Readers, rupanya kejujuran seekor baboon queen membawa malapetaka baginya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! RUPANYA RENJI ADALAH **CALON MALING!!!**" teriak Ichigo diikuti serbuan maut dari teman-temannya.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOOOOUU~!" teriak Renji, meminta bantuan dari Hitsugaya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Sorry, ya, Abarai... Gue nggak bisa bantu. Nggak mood," kata Hitsugaya santai sambil membuka buku biologi nya.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~**!!!!" teriak Renji yang masih digebuki massa.

1 jam kemudian...

Kelas kembali tenang karena jasad Renji sudah disingkirkan dari TKP a.k.a tempat duduknya ke UKS. Di UKS, tubuh Renji terbalut perban dengan rapi.

Ichigo juga udah tenang. 15 menit sebelumnya, dia pingsan gara-gara dilempari kapur sama Tatsuki dengan kejam.

Tak lama kemudian, sang guru memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah, anak-anak... Saya umumkan, bahwa besok kalian harus datang pukul 06.30. Ingat! Jam 06.30!" kata sang guru.

"Baik!" anak-anak menjawab dengan amat semangat.

"Baiklah. Sejauh ini ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya guru itu. Ichigo menacungkan jarinya.

"Apa, Kurosaki?"

"Nanti waktu di Jakarta ada tour leadernya, nggak..?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja ada! Saya dan pak kepsek telah menyiapkan Tour Leader terrrrbaik yang ada di Indonesia! Dijamin asli orang jawa! Dan tentunya mereka semua bisa bahasa Jepang!" jawab sang guru dengan semangat berkobar-kobar. Guru gila itu mulai menembakkan rifle gun ke atap. Murid-murid sweat drop.

"Oke, ada pertanyaan..?" tanya Guru itu.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"Oke. Kalo nggak ada, terimakasih dan sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa besok jam 06.30! Don't lupa!" kata guru itu sambil melangkah keluar kelas. Murid-murid segera membereskan peralatannya dan langsung pulang.

Apakah semua?

Oh, Ichigo, Rukia dan Hitsugaya tidak pulang dulu. Mereka menjemput jasad Renji yang dititipkan di UKS.

"Wew... Gimana, ya, keadaannya Abarai..? Kayaknya tadi loe nyiksa dia banget..," kata Hitsugaya kepada Ichigo.

"Eheehee, gomennansai, tadi gue lepas kontrol...," kata Ichigo. Ichigo tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kulit pisang.

"Ichigo, awa-"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ichigo terpeleset kulit pisang itu.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!" teriak Ichigo.

Dengan amat khayal, Ichigo yang terpeleset kulit pisang itu berhenti tepat di depan UKS.

"Rukia, Toushiro, gue masuk dulu, ya!" kata Ichigo sambil membuka pintu UKS. Lagi-lagi, Ichigo dihadapkan dengan kulit pisang yang berdosa besar.

"WUAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Ichigo yang terpeleset kulit pisang itu. Renji yang baru bangun mengucek matanya.

"Lho, Ichi-"

**GUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!****!!**

Alhasil, UKS tersebut menjadi hancur lebur. Ketika Rukia dan Hitsugaya memasuki UKS...

Mereka melihat pemandangan yang terlarang untuk anak kecil.

Memangnya ada apaan, sih?

Rupanya...

Mereka melihat seorang Ichigo yang tergeletak penuh darah (?) di lantai, dan seekor Renji yang berada diatas Ichigo, dengan wajah berjarak 1 cm, dan keadaan tangan Renji yang sedang memegang sabuk Ichigo, da.. Dan... (WUOY! INI BUKAN FIC YAOI!)

"**GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!**"

Si duo cebol a.k.a Rukia dan Hitsugaya mengamuk! Ichigo dan Renji hanya bisa pasrah ketika mereka terlempar keluar jendela sejauh 15 Meter.

Malam harinya

Inilah persiapan Gaje dari mereka semua...!

Ichigo:

Dengan tubuh penuh perban gara-gara habis digebukin Rukia dan Hitsugaya, Ichigo mengemasi barang-barangnya buat tour besok.

"Fyuuh... Selesai juga..," gumam Ichigo. Tiba-tiba Isshin mendatanginya dengan suara "maut" nya.

"RASAKAN INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Isshin sambil mencoba menendang Ichigo. Ichigo langsung menghindar dan membiarkan Isshin melayang menuju kompor yang menyala (uwaaaaa)

Beruntung Isshin nggak kena apinya

"PWANAAAAAAAAAS!" teriak Isshin dengan lebaynya. Ichigo sweat drop.

"Salah siapa, jadi orang tua ganas kayak gitu," protes Ichigo yang lalu duduk di sofa.

Rukia:

"Hmp... Kayaknya udah semua... Buku panduan, baju, sikat gigi, sabun, shampoo, cemilan udah masuk. Tinggal...," gumam Rukia sambil melirik ke arah buku bergambar Chappy yang berwarna PINK.

"RENCANA KENCAN!!!! WUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!!!" teriak Rukia sambil tertawa nggak jelas kayak orang gila. Byakuya yang kebetulan lewat sweat drop melihat kelakuan adik angkatnya itu.

Renji:

"Ayo, Abarai-saaaan.... Besok elo udah berangkat ke Jakarta kaaaaaan....," keluh Urahara dengan amat lebay. Dengan tubuh penuh perban (juga), Renji mengepel seluruh isi rumah Urahara dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ayooo... Kalo nggak lebih cepet lagi nggak bakal gue kasih pisang lho, Abarai-san...," kata Urahara sambil tersenyum gila. Renji langsung menambah kecepatannya dan mengepel lantai rumah Urahara dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Hitsugaya:

Hitsugaya sedang asyik makan semangka di atas atap sambil membawa peralatan kosmetiknya Matsumoto. _KHEHEHEHEHE.... GUE AMBIL AJA PERALATAN KOSMETIKNYA MATSUMOTO.... BIAR TAU RASA ! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA FOTO GUE PAS LAGI MAKAN!_ Hitsugaya tersenyum lebar. Bisa dikatakan, lebarnya melebihi lebar senyum Gin.

Matsumoto:

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TAICHOU IMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! Urahara, makasih, ya! Gue bakal njual foto ini di EBay!" jerit Matsumoto senang.

"Hm... Jelas nggak mudah lho, buat mbikin Hitsugaya-taichou tertidur pulas... Entah kenapa gue bawa orang yang berhasil mbikin Hitsugaya-taichou tertidur pules...," kata Urahara.

"Eh, mana, mana..?" tanya Matsumoto. Dia terkejut melihat orang itu yang ternyata adalah...

AIZEN YANG LAGI SENYUM GAJE!

Matsumoto langsung tepar seketika.

Ishida:

_GUE HARUS NGALAHIN BOCAH CEBOL ITU!!!_Ishida dengan semangat menonjok foto Hitsugaya pas lagi makan yang dia dapet dari Matsumoto.

"Uryuu-san! Cepat angkat jemuran! Ga usah kayak orgil kale.... Biarin aja pacarmu.. Kalo emank udah punya pacar ga usah di ladenin!" terdengar suara keponakannya Ishida dari bawah. (eh, Uryuu punya keponakan ga?)

"URUSAI!!! DIA BUKAN PACAR GUE!!! DIA ITU COWOK!!!"

"Jangan bohong elo... Gue pernah liat elo waktu tidur meluk foto cowok itu lho..,"

Oke, bisa kita liat sekarang Ishida blushing sendiri.

Chad:

_Hm...__ 1 sarung tinju buat gue... 1 lagi buat Ichigo... 1 lagi buat Ishida, 3 golok... OKE! KITA BAKAL MAIN TINJU MODEL BARU! _ Chad lagi bayangin main tinju pake golok. Wah, gimana tuh..?

Inoue:

"Hmm... Kayaknya bahan masak ada yang kurang... Gue mau beli daging bebek sama saus coklat dulu, ah!" gumamnya lalu keluar. Inoue tidak melihat kalo di depannya ada kulit pisang (bekas makannya Renji). Alhasil dia terpeleset, jatuh dan masuk ke sumur.

Ikkaku:

_Liat aja__ .Besok, gue bakal bikin kepala gue bersih sampai mengkilap! Bahkan sampe kalian tepar! _Ikkaku kemudian menambahkan banyak-banyak pilox jenis transparan di kepalanya.

Yumichika:

_Hitsugaya taichou...__ GUE BAKAL JADI LEBIH CANTIK! _Dengan semangat yang membara, Yumichika berdandan sampe titik darah penghabisan.

Apa yang bakal terjadi esok harinya? Bagaimana penampilan Yumichika setelah berdandan sampe setengah mampus? Siapakah tour leadernya?

_**-bersambung-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Tie: "Gila loe.. Banyak yang gue sensor,"

Di-chan: "Tapi... Kayaknya Gaje juga yak..?"

Tie: "Readers, jujur, deh. Versi aslinya ancuuuuuuuuur banget. Ichigo sama Renji OOC abis!"

Ichigo: "Emang author itu sedeng!"

Renji: "Hajar yook!"

Di-chan: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!"

Tie: ".... Ya udah, deh. Yang penting... REVIEW!"


End file.
